Smile: The Paranormal Matchmaker
by CrownedIahos
Summary: Hermione, returning to the Burrow after a nasty breakup with her muggle boyfriend, starts to see someone on the anniversary of their death. She soon learns why they're back and this leads her on a paranormally guided adventure.


A/N: This short fic is based of my sudden rush of inspiration that I got from the song 'Smile'. I know that Nat King Cole did it before, but I seem to like the version Robert Downey Jr did. It had some sort of emotion that made me think of this plot. So listen to that verion if you can. If you've read my other story, Melody of Words, then you will know I have a playlist link in the story. I would suggest going to MoW and getting the playlist link. Once you've done that you should be able to scroll down and click the playlist entitled, Extra from last. It will be the last song on there.

* * *

It was quiet, something she really didn't like. It was lonely, something she truly didn't want. It was wrong and she knew this even as she shook her head. Unable to withstand this room, she left it. She was in the house she'd come to call home away from home, she was feeling the pain that her anger had shielded from her. Now that the object that had angered her had disappeared, she couldn't focus on the madness. Instead she just felt terrible. She was standing outside in the yard of the Burrow, sorting her thoughts.

She remembered the exact moment her anger had been ignited. She was cooking dinner for Greg, her boyfriend. Ron and herself had parted with good graces. They were the best of friends now. But the muggle Greg, he'd presented something she could relax to. And all the time they were together, she had nothing to worry about.

That night Hermione had gotten home early, the office at the Ministry was having a slow day. She got an idea when she saw she was alone. She went straight to the kitchen, pulling out all the things to make Greg's favorite dinner. He loved spaghetti and meatballs, especially when she made them. He said they had a magic to them.

She had just giggled, he didn't know she was a witch.

She was in the midst of accio'ing a box of noodles from the cupboard when she heard the door open. She smiled, then placed her wand back in her sleeve. The box of noodles flew to her and she caught it, placing it on the table. She turned from the sink, and she didn't see Greg.

"Greg?" She asked, but there was no answer. She walked out of the kitchen thinking he was just placing his stuff down and would come in. She was going to greet him, going to smile and hug him. But when she turned the corner, seeing the front door open, sighing lightly, she went to shut it.

The moment the lock clicked she heard something odd.

"Ah!"

It sounded distinctly female. She was confused, the thing that she should have thought was going on didn't even register.

"Greg?" She asked again.

Again it was as if she wasn't there. No one heard her. She stepped into the living room, pausing just as she was about to say his name again.

The breath whooshed right out of her body, her lungs not moving at all. She felt alot of things at once. Pain, anger, shock, fear, confusion, indignation, fury.

On the couch, kissing the neck of a woman she knew to be from his job at the bank, Greg was positioning himself in between her legs.

He thrust forward, the woman not seeing her because her eyes were closed. The woman moaned, wrapping her legs around him. They moved like bunnies, neither noticing anything but the feelings.

"I love you!" mumbled Greg loudly.

Her head cocked, looking at him like she'd never seen him before. He'd said that to her there. He'd said that to her when they hadn't touched. When their relationship was about nothing but love and patience. She saw red for a moment and then she saw as though she'd placed Voldemort's eyes over her own.

Her wand was in her hand, her teeth bared and gnashing. She pointed it directly at their coupling. She thought a spell, grinning as the pair finished their little tryst. Both moaned loudly, Greg shivering wildly. He soon stopped and sighed. The woman looked up and caught her eye.

She was smiling vaguely, her eyes focusing on the woman as she fought back a wicked smile. She'd cast something nasty and she wasn't going to remove it either.

"Oh God, Greg!!" She patted his shoulder, fear crossing her eyes as she pointed at her.

"What, Felicity?"

"She's--"

He looked back, his eyes widening. He stood, and the woman Felicity was dragged with him. They stood oddly, the woman's pelvis attached with his.

"Pull out!" She screeched, trying to move back.

"I can't!" He yelled back, both awkwardly attempting to get to the door.

"Hermione, I--"

He began, his eyes pleading. She smirked, flicking her wand at him. His mouth shut and was sewn together. Felicity screamed, running away from Greg and Hermione but only managing to fall on the floor.

Hermione flicked her wand at the woman and her revealed breasts were stitched together. She screamed again and tore at the strings. Hermione laughed manically, walking calmly to her room and grabbing her clothes and belongings.

She passed by the two people without glancing back and left the apartment.

* * *

Her feet took her to the only place she felt home.

Molly was there with George, he was making her laugh. Glancing at the calender she saw it was the anniversary of Fred's death. The family always gathered, cooking a big meal and leaving a place open as though Fred was there. Sometimes, if you listened hard enough you could hear his laughter.

It was odd, having done what she had then walking into such a lovely place on such a solemn but happy day. They never cried this day, this day was the happiest. At least it used to be.

Hermione hugged Molly and George, telling them that she'd broken up with Greg and that she wanted to spend a week here til she got herself together. They understood, George offering to go teach Greg a lesson. She smiled half-heartedly, shaking her head. She had already taught him a lesson.

She walked up the stairs, ignoring the creaking. It was like background music. She reached her old room that she used to share with Ginny. Ginny and Harry had moved away. Not too far from here. They were close enough to walk to, or if you felt so inclined, to fly to.

Ron had moved out too, and just like Harry and his sister, he stayed close. She was the only one to have moved far away. But that would change. She couldn't stay that far away anymore. She couldn't risk being away from the people that kept her sane.

She figured out that after a while, she had to see them, had to hear their voices and feel their love to stay alive. It helped her to know they'd never leave her.

She threw her bags on the ground by the window, sighing as she looked out at the earth, stretched out and beautiful.

"I missed that when I left."

Hermione whirled around, hearing a voice but not seeing a physical form for it to have come from.

"Hello?"

"Right here, Hermione!!"

Suddenly, a white hand flashed in front of her face and she jumped. After she saw the hand, miraculously an arm followed then a shoulder, legs, torso...a body manifested next to her.

"Fred?"

"Right-O!!"

"But.....?" Her hand had clasped over her heart, it beat irregularly. She pressed herself to the wall, practically dashing to the door once she was around him. She couldn't believe she saw Fred. It sounded like Fred, it looked like Fred, it acted like Fred, but it had to be George. George playing a sick joke that made no sense.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to see George greeting Ron as he entered the house, snow on his jacket even though it wasn't snowing.

"You didn't really think I was him, did you?"

Hermione looked at him, then back at George. They were both in the same places no matter how fast she moved her head.

"Oh, come on!!" His voice was loud in her ear but no one paid attention."You're supposed to be the smart one!! What do I have that George doesn't?"

Hermione took in both their appearances. She saw the obvious difference.

"An ear?"

"Ah! We haven't lost her yet."

Hermione looked at him, wondering why she could see him but the others didn't notice. Maybe it was because they didn't see her. She stepped forward, Ron greeting her as usual, proclaiming how happy he was that she made it. She smiled, returning the proclaimation, then looked at Fred. He was still there, eyeing his mother.

"She's not sad, is she? She seems down."

"Well, this day reminds her she's one son short."

"What?" asked Ron, looking back at her.

She shook her head, smiling and saying. "Nothing."

She excused herself, walking back up to the room and feeling Fred behind her.

Once in the room, she sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the wall. Fred came and sat next to her, his form not solid enough to make a dent. They sat in silence for a good long while, Hermione trying to make certain in her head that she wasn't mad.

"We've only got a week." he said simply.

"What?" she mumbled, looking at Fred sidelong.

"I'm here for a reason, and we've only got a week to make this mission sink or swim."

"What mission?" She said turning to him fully now.

He sighed, looking her in the eyes, and though they were serious, a light of laughter still illuminated them.

"We've got to save the greasy gi--I mean Snape."

Hermione looked at him, and without so much as a warning, she busted out in laughter.


End file.
